Berserk the parody
by Zero2o1o
Summary: what is up evrypony Zero2o1o here with the long promise Berserk parody, now this will be just a brunch o random stories so please don't bitch about there being no plot.


Berserk the parody

Berserk fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Hey guys sorry it took so long to post this story, but I let a friend of mine borrow my mangas. Now I got them back and I got to work on what I can see is the first and only Berserk parody. Now this won't be an actual story you know with a plot and all that,this will be just a brunch of random stories. Berserk belongs to Dark horse manga and Kentaro Miura, also let's hear it from the boy belongs to DENIECE WILLIAMS. I'm only using this stuff for a fanfiction I'm not making any money!

Chapter 1: let's hear it from the boy

Guts was sitting on a hill looking out at a massive field wondering what he should do now that Griffith decided not to sacrifice the band of the hawks to demons, he thought about leaving again but if he did that his lover Casca would beat his ass till he wished he was sacrificed to the god hand "hey Guts what you doing?" Griffith asked making the muscled man look at him "just thinking, how's it feel being back to normal?" Guts replied as he watched his best friend sit down next to him "it's great I really need to thank Judeau for that magic powder" Griffith laughed happy the blonde man gave Casca the powder which restored him to full health. Both men broke out laughing happy that they could stay friends "so now that I'm healthy, what are you and Casca planning to do?" The former White Phoenix general asked causing Guts to nearly fall down the hill "oh uuuuh I'm not sure?, Casca wants to move out of Midland and start a family" Guts answered unsure if he wanted to stop being a mercenary to become a family man "if that happens that means you'll have to learn how to dance" Griffith commented admiring the dumbfounded look on Guts's face when he learned he would have to learn to dance "ah fuck I can't dance worth shit" Guts bitched smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand "don't worry about it Guts I'll teach you" Griffith told his friend before standing up and told Guts to follow him.

The two men headed far away from the band of the hawks's camp "what are we doing out here?" Guts asked when he and Griffith stopped walking "you don't want Casca seeing you making a fool of yourself do you?" Griffith replied before snapping his fingers which made a small band walk out from behind a group of trees "you have no idea how long I've been wanting to use my personal band" the bleach blonde haired man told his best friend, who had a confused look on his face "seriously?" Guts asked wondering why in the world Griffith would need a personal band "eeyup, I had a feeling I would need it for some reason" Griffith replied before telling the band to start playing some music, the small band started playing a up beat tempo while Griffith began his lessons.

My baby, he don't talk sweet

He ain't got much to say

But he loves me, loves me, loves me

I know that he loves me anyway

The first thing Griffith did was try to teach Guts how to snap his fingers along to the beat of the song, which wasn't easy cause Guts kept messing up.

And maybe he don't dress fine

But I don't really mind

'Cause every time he pulls me near

I just wanna cheer

Later Griffith and Guts were sitting on the same hill they were sitting on earlier where Griffith was slapping his hand against Guts's hand to show him how to keep up with the beat of the song.

Let's hear it for the boy

Oh, let's give the boy a hand

Let's hear it for my baby

You know you gotta understand

Oh, maybe he's no Romeo

But he's my lovin' one-man show

Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy

Griffith was dancing down the hall of a castle hallway with Guts right behind him, but was failing miserably "come on Guts you got to feel the music in you're heart" Griffith told his friend who just groaned angrily that he kept messing up.

My baby may not be rich

He's watchin' every dime

But he loves me, loves me, loves me

We always have a real good time

And maybe he sings off-key

But that's alright by me, yeah

'Cause what he does, he does so well

Makes me wanna yell

The next thing Griffith did was try to teach Guts how to dance with the help of some local children which helped a little.

Let's hear it for the boy

Oh, let's give the boy a hand

Let's hear it for my baby

You know you gotta understand

Oh, maybe he's no Romeo

But he's my lovin' one-man show

Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy

Guts was alone in a forest that was near the band of the hawks's camp trying to work on his dancing skills, which he was actually getting better at, he shuffled his feet from side to side while he snapped his fingers along to a beat in his head.

'Cause every time he pulls me near

I just wanna cheer

Griffith was sitting on a hill watching Gut dancing, he was very impressed with his friend's progress "all right Guts you're doing great, I can't believe how well your doing" Griffith cheered clapping causing the large muscly man to bow

Let's hear it for the boy

Oh, let's give the boy a hand

Let's hear it for my baby

You know you gotta understand

Oh, maybe he's no Romeo

But he's my lovin' one-man show

Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy

As a group of children sat in a wagon Griffith and Guts danced doing the same moves at the same time "all right now I'm ready to dance with Casca" Guts said giving Griffith a high five who happily returned it "yeah you are, she won't know what hit her when she sees you dance" Griffith cheered patting his best friend on his back.

(Let's hear it for the boy) Let's hear it for my man

(Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man...

(Let's hear it for the boy)

(Let's hear it for my babe)

(Let's hear it for the boy) Let's hear it for my man, yeah...

(Let's hear it for my babe)

(Let's hear it for the boy) Pull yourself together

(Let's hear it for my babe)

(Let's hear it for the boy) Whoa, let's hear it for my boy

(Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man

(Let's hear it for the boy)

(Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man

Now that they were done with Guts's dance training the two men decided to just hang out at a bar happy they were able to spend sometime together before Guts and Casca left Midland to start a new life somewhere else "I'm going to miss you Guts, you were the only man I knew that could make me truly laugh" Griffith told his best friend who was busy drinking his beer "promise me you won't go and try to screw princess Charlotte again?" Guts said making the former Midland general blush "oh god Casca told you about that" Griffith sighed in embarrassment now wondering what else his former commander told his former captain of the raiders, A huge smile formed on Guts's face telling Griffith he knew a lot about what he had done while he was gone. Griffith drank all his beer in one go "slow down buddy" Guts laughed as he watched Griffith smacked his mug on the table "actually now that her father is dead, I was thinking we could start dating" Griffith said now a little drunk "cool, hey I should get going Casca is waiting for me we got a long trip ahead of us" Gut said to his best friend before standing up and picked up his big ass sword "alright take care of yourself Guts, I wish you and Casca the best of luck" Griffith replied also standing up and held his hand out to the man who had helped him full fill his dreams "we will, thanks for everything Griffith" Guts commented heading out of the bar to go live happily with Casca somewhere away from all the fighting.

The end

I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I have some other ideas for some more stories.


End file.
